


Dirty Dancing

by TrasBen



Series: Skeleton Shipping [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Blue, Begging, Blow Jobs, Cherryberry - Freeform, Dom blue, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Spanking, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans/Underswap Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale), blue admires said dancer, but red's in heat and there's a slight power imbalance, i'd say dubcon but theyre both pretty into it, red is a dancer, small red, sub Red, that's a pretty important tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrasBen/pseuds/TrasBen
Summary: Red's had a long night, and it doesn't help that he went into heat on the day he's supposed to be recording a major dance video.... Luckily, Blue has a soft spot for pretty dancers and helps him out.(First chapter is suggestive set up, second is pure porn. 18+ please ^^)
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Skeleton Shipping [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403878
Comments: 15
Kudos: 119





	1. red's feeling the heat. so is blue.

_ fuck. _

Red was tired.

He was  _ so _ damn tired.

After a long night and an even longer day, there was nothing he wanted more than to pass out in his own bed. Fuck, who was he kidding? He’d take the floor, at this point, as long as he wasn’t going to be bothered.

It didn’t look like that was going to be an option, though.

“Yo Red, get over here! We need another take!”

Red groaned as the set manager called out to him.

_ He was so done. Who gave a fuck if John was off rhythm? That kid couldn’t hold a beat for the life of him, it wasn’t Red’s fucking fault the studio hired someone who couldn’t dance. _

“fuck off! i did five already, asshole!” Red shouted over his shoulder, heading towards the changing rooms. He was fucking done for the day, fuck you very much.

Thankfully, the manager didn’t ream Red out, instead choosing to yell at some poor interns or back up dancers about how shitty they were or something.

_ thank fuck. _

Red was allowed to hobble back to his personal changing room in  _ peace. _ He’d been pleasantly surprised when the studio had told him he’d be getting his own room - usually, he did back up dancing and was expected to share with the other dancers working on the video, but this time, he was the lead dancer.

Which came with a lot more perks than just his face on the cover of the video. Like fruit baskets. And flowers.

_ And a room with a lock on the door. _

Red’s brother’s graduation from culinary school had been last night, and of course Edge had expected his older brother to be down for partying all night.

Red figured Edge deserved to let loose after studying vigorously for years, but it didn’t help that Red was shooting a  _ very important _ dance number the next day. Now, here he was, reaping the consequences of his actions.

He’d had a headache since three in the morning. Coincidentally, this was also around the same time his heat started to kick in.

Yeah.

_ His fucking heat. On the day right before his fucking performance. _

The universe was just shitty like that.

Luckily, nobody had commented on his dancing being anything less than par, but Red still felt like he was more sluggish than usual, jerky and not graceful.

So when he finally saw the little plaque with his name on the door, Red could have sobbed in relief.  _ Finally. _

He’d take a nap, then maybe if they were still trying to get that John kid to suck less at moving his feet, Red would go out and do another take with the group.

Exhausted as Red was, he critically forgot to lock the door as he slumped inside and threw himself on to the small couch in the corner, shucking off his shirt in the process.

It was already so fucking hot. His heat had been in affect for less than twelve hours, but he was already feeling the want to go and find the largest monster he could and get fucked seven ways from Sunday.

He was drenched in sweat, dressed in some weird leather get-up for the aesthetic of the song, and positively dead inside. Could you blame him?

Red was eternally thankful to the universe that nobody decided to poke their head in and ask him to get his non-existent ass back on set for another take. Thankful that he was finally allowed to close his eyes… breathe easy…

_ Sleep... _

….

Blue was… nervous.

It was honestly out of character for him, but he couldn’t help himself!

Kyle, his set manager, had asked him to go get the lead dancer for the video out of his room so they could shoot another take…

Normally, Blue wouldn’t be so hesitant.

He was a master of motivation!

But this was the  _ lead dancer _ . 

_ Red. _

Truthfully, Blue hadn’t known who the other was until just last week, whenever he’d been recruited to work on the team for this project.

Since Blue was a prepared and diligent worker, he decided to get familiar with the work with all the dancers who he would be working with - which included googling them, and watching any videos they had participated in prior to the project.

Some had no documentation, but some had quite a lot of experience.

Red was one of those dancers.

It made sense, honestly, for an experienced and somewhat popular dancer to get placed as the lead dancer. But it didn’t stop Blue’s shock as he looked upon the hundreds of videos Red had up on his own youtube channel, showing off his own original choreography.

The small, red-toned skeleton monster had an extensive set of skills; from ballet to break dancing and even to modern work.

The way his bones moved, his facial expressions… Blue had found Red graceful in a way that words couldn’t really describe.

He himself had always wanted to be a dancer - but despite his athletic build and talent for perseverance and patience, Blue found that he really had no ability for dancing. He felt like he was too big, not at all small or lithe like Red or some other professional dancers So, he turned to the next best thing, in his opinion.

Set managing!

…

So. Not as exciting as the real deal, but Blue found the live performance absolutely enthralling! Not to mention that in his short time interning for this particular studio, he’d already met so many famous people!

And now, he had one more idol, after finding Red’s channel.

Blue… fell into a bit of a rabbit hole.

He could admit that perhaps he was just a little bit obsessed. He clicked the subscribe video, turning on notifications, knowing that his single profile wouldn’t be noticed in the endless amount of subscribers Red already had.

But now -  _ now _ \- he was supposed to just go up and talk to his new idol???

Even being in the same building as him, watching him perform in person, following the trail of those tantalizing beads of sweat that gathered on his bones as he moved with his eye lights…

Blue had nearly been completely star-struck as it was!

And it didn’t escape his notice that Red had, for some reason, been in a pretty foul mood. Blue figured that it was to be expected, after having to do five takes.

_ (Although Blue secretly enjoyed getting to watch Red make the same practiced motions over and over again, live, like his own personal ‘replay’ button on the videos he’d watched just the night before) _

Predictably, Red had stormed off after being asked to do the routine for the sixth time, looking positively  _ dreadful _ .

Blue was worried! Red was shaking slightly, and those red bags that could have been mistaken for eyeliner under his eye sockets had deepened.

But Kyle was adamant. He wanted Red back on set.

So as his manager wandered off to go yell at some kid who’d been off rhythm for each performance, Blue slowly made his way to Red’s personal changing room.

Cautiously, he knocked on the door.

… No response.

“RED???” Blue asked, doing his best not to bust in and ask for the small skeleton’s autograph or something dumb.

Like a kiss.

_ Bad thoughts, Blue, bad thoughts. _

Still no response…

Blue was starting to get worried, now.

What if Red had slipped and hit his head?? Or ate something bad and was throwing up or passed out or maybe he exhausted his magic dancing, he looked so tired earlier -  _ what if he needed help?? _

And so Blue did the only logical thing he could think of in a situation like this.

… He busted down the door, hoping to find Red okay.

What he saw was his idol passed out on the couch.

Worry built up in his SOUL, pure panic starting to set in - was he just sleeping, or was it something worse???

Should Blue check the pulse of his mana flow?? Should he call someone???

…

Red shifted, groaning. His eye sockets fluttered, showing off his too-bright eye lights.

They were cherry red.

… It was only then that Blue noticed the overwhelming cinnamon smell of the room. It was making his head fuzzy in a good way, like he had indulged in a rare drink.

Strangely, his own magic started flushing to his face, his joints…  _ his pelvis… _

Oh.

_ Oh. _

Suddenly, Red’s sweaty and disheveled appearance made sense.

_ He was in heat. _

And it was affecting Blue  _ so bad _ .

Red looked like he was waking up, now. And Blue was panicking even  _ worse now _ , because he had a mortifying boner in his pants, and Red was going to  _ see _ \- he was going to see some creepy stranger who’d come into his room while he was sleeping, a stranger who had his  _ dick _ summoned -

“w-who - “ Red started.

But Blue had to get a word in.

He couldn’t just let Red think that he was a creepy creep!

“I’M SORRY! I’LL LEAVE, I’M BOTHERING YOUUUUUUUUU - “

…. Red sat up, and Blue was very much aware that Red wasn’t wearing a shirt. His bones were on display, tiny and fragile and with small little chips and cracks here and there, highlighted by glimmering almost-pink magical sweat.

“I’M… I’MI’MI’MI’MI’MI’M…..”

Red, who still looked slightly out of it, gave Blue an indiscernible look.

Blue was sweating by now. Probably just as much as Red, at this point.

The smaller skeleton dragged a hand down his rib cage, drawing Blue’s helpless gaze. When the taller snapped his eye lights back up to Red’s face, he could see that his sharp grin was turned into a smug smile.

“enjoyin’ th’ view?”

The way Red’s own gaze was trained on Blue’s pants showed that he already had his answer.

“... I SHOULD LEAVE…”

As much as Blue wanted to savour the way Red’s eye lights were trained on him, just as Blue’s had been on him not an hour ago, he knew that the other was in heat. He probably wasn’t thinking straight… the heat was making him want things he wouldn’t usually want…

Red nearly  _ growled _ , and it was so cute because Red was so tiny, and he sounded more like a kitten than anything, and Blue was  _ so weak. _

“betta’ fuckin’ not, i’m horny.”

Blue nearly choked.

“TH-THAT’S, ERM…”

“what’re ya? an intern?”

Blue hesitantly nodded his head.

“th’ fuck ‘re ya waitin’ fer, then, get’cher dick over here.”

… Blue knew he should leave.

But he  _ really _ didn’t want to.

When else was he going to get the chance to touch Red like this? Graceful, beautiful, tiny Red…

Blue ended up nearly falling towards Red, boxing him into the couch.

“tha’s more like it.”

….

Oh jeez. What had Blue gotten himself into?


	2. porrrnnn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pooorrrnnnn

Red grunted, wrapping his tiny arms around Blue’s cervical vertebrae, pulling his small body up against Blue’s rib cage.

“c’mon, blue boy, touch me.” He goaded playfully, leaning in to nip at Blue’s jaw. Nearly slingshoted into action, Blue’s hands started to wander along Red’s exposed torso, gently brushing over his ribs. Red groaned hotly against the side of Blue’s head, leaning into the touch.

Feeling bolder, Blue scratched at Red’s ribs firmer, moving his own mouth towards Red’s neck and letting his heavy breath ghost along the bones there. Red’s tiny hands came up to grip at Blue’s shirt, fisting the fabric and tugging at it fitfully.

“blue,” Red groaned. Blue knew that Red didn’t know it was his name - that he was simply shortening the nickname the smaller had given him - but it didn’t stop the fresh burst of heat from flashing through him. “take it off.” Red whispered, “please…”

Bones nearly rattling, Blue moved back from Red, pulling his shirt over his head. He didn’t miss the way Red’s eye lights expanded at the sight of his thick bones, his jaw going slack. A small rush of satisfaction overtook Blue, along with a bit of confidence.

He crashed his mouth down onto Red’s, swallowing the other’s small noises, feeling every movement of their tongue against each other - oh. Oh jeez. When did their tongues get involved?

In an effort to slow down, Blue pulled back again.

He simply watched the small skeleton wriggle for a few moments, in awe.

How did he get here… Blue was supposed to be getting him to go back on set…. Set… Set… Oh Delta…. Blue had to get Red back on set...

“U-UM… ARE YOU… CAN YOU…?”

Red huffed, angry and adorable at Blue’s decision to pause mid-foreplay.

Blue didn’t know what he could have done to piss off the small skeleton so fast into it, but the confidence he had not seconds ago faded. But he heat hadn’t.

“K-KYLE… WANTS YOU ON SET…?”

This time, the small skeleton laughed. He looked relieved, but all Blue could see was how adorable Red was when he was happy, like he’d been in his videos, calm and loose and so  _ pretty -  _

“that’s it? nah, dude, does it look like i wanna go back on set?” He bucked his hips upward, and Blue realized that Red was  _ very much _ ready for whatever the two of them were getting into, his leather pants ( _ leather pants!) _ not hiding the small red glow underneath.

“NO… BUT…”

Red sat back up again to pull down Blue’s zipper. Underneath were Blue’s  _ blue _ boxers, showing off the sizable  _ blue  _ tent and  _ blue  _ glow.

Blue watched, shocked and silent.

Red grinned, smug and victorious.

“blue suits ya, huh?” Red teased, scooting forward from his seat on the couch to grab the waistband of Blue’s boxers and  _ slooooowwwwllllllyyyy _ pull them down.

Blue merely gulped, watching Red like he was watching a trainwreck unfolding.

When his erection was finally freed, Blue felt almost shy, like he was some sort of blushing virgin getting his first handy in the school bathroom - 

Red snapped, getting Blue’s attention.

He then winked.

And ducked down.

And the next thing Blue knew, his dick was down Red’s throat, fully, and his legs felt like they were about to give out. In order to keep from falling to the ground, Blue leaned forward, bracing himself on the wall behind to couch, leaning over Red, nearly engulfing his smaller form.

“THAT’S UHM, AHHHH~” Blue couldn’t get a sentence out without making wet gasps or loud moans, which lead him to stop attempting to speak. There was a large chance that this room wasn’t soundproof, and Blue knew it was only a matter of time before Kyle or some other intern came looking for the two.

_ Did he close the door behind him? _

Blue couldn’t check, he was too out of it, so he just bared down, gritting his teeth and hoping that they weren’t caught.

Red, meanwhile, bobbed his head rapidly, swallowing around Blue’s cock and punctuating each swipe of his talented tongue with a small moan. The tiny vibrations rocked Blue’s world, sending him into a small world of bliss every time.

Eventually, Blue could feel himself getting close, he could feel himself loosing control of his voice and his body - it was all he could do to keep from slamming his hips forward in an attempt to get closer to that mind-numbing pleasure. But he didn’t want to hurt Red, didn’t want to hurt that beautiful skeleton who danced so nicely.

He opened his eye sockets - which had screwed themselves shut tightly at some point - and looked down at Red, trying to make the most of this, to commit every part of it to memory. Red was so tiny next to him, especially on his knees.

And his spine - curved so nicely, like it had been just earlier today. Blue found an affectionate,  _ sentimental _ feeling welling up in his rib cage along with the lust that Red had built up within him.

Red’s own eye sockets were shut, his brows knit and his expression serious as he took Blue, only increasing his speed. It almost felt like he was trying to suck Blue’s SOUL out of his dick.

“R-RED! I’M… I’M…. AH… CLOSE…” Blue told the other, wanting to warn Red before he covered the small skeleton’s throat in cyan blue.

… Then Red pulled back.

Blue made an almost upset noise, giving Red a pleading look. How could he do that? After Blue had - 

The smaller skeleton simply winked up at Blue yet again, and gripped Blue’s cock in both of his small hands, starting up a slow rhythm of stroking, one of his hands moving to slowly circle the head of the blue-toned skeleton’s dick.

“DON’T… DON’T TEASE…” Blue nearly whined. It was slightly embarrassing, to be debased to begging, but Blue found that he didn’t mind. At least not for the little skeleton in front of him.

“yeah?” Red hummed, leaning forward to lavish a lick up the side of Blue’s member, smirking all the while. His voice sounded husky, a tell-tale sign that he’d just had Blue’s dick down his throat. “what’cha gonna do, blue boy?”

Blue groaned, higher thinking completely shot.

How was he supposed to be expected to give a coherent answer when Red was  _ still stroking his hard dick, licking it up the side like it was some sort of popsicle?! _

“I… I’M GONNA…”

Red licked Blue’s cock again, humming, allowing the vibrations to travel along his magic. Blue whimpered, gathering his wits again to try and speak.

“I’M GOING TO…”

“gonna….?” Red trailed, slightly teasing. But Blue could see how the smaller skeleton was getting desperate for touch. The red glow had expanded until Blue could see that he had formed a cherry red ecto-body from his rib cage down, toned with slight muscle, but still looking so soft and inviting.

He was still the one in heat, after all.

Blue growled, jerking his hips back, away from Red, who grunted in dissatisfaction. Red shivered at Blue’s voice, nonetheless, and looked up to give the tall skeleton a desperate look. His smugness was completely gone now, replaced with the face of a monster in heat and needy.

Blue leaned down, grabbing Red and throwing him onto the couch.

“I’M GOING TO PUNISH YOU.” Blue purred, advancing until he’d shoved one of his large legs in between Red’s on the couch.

The small skeleton’s breathing grew fast as he looked up with Blue with literal hearts in his eye lights as he arched his spine upwards beautifully, grinding his soft magic down on Blue’s knee, trying to entice Blue to touch him.

“please~!”

Blue’s breathing nearly cut out as he looked down at small, needy Red. His idol.

The skeleton he was about to put his dick in.

Blue gulped, calming his magic so he didn’t end up hurting Red in the heat of the moment. He leaned back over Red, and nuzzled his nasal ridge into Red’s cervical vertebrae as his large hands went down to fiddle with the buttons of Red’s leather pants.

The small skeleton’s hips bucked upwards, encouraging the movement.

“please please please please…!”

Blue shushed him gently, slowing rolling off Red’s pants. It was quite a task considering Red’s body, thicker than the pants were meant to handle, was formed along with the sweat that had built up. To his credit, Red was wiggling around, trying to help, and with his assistance, Blue was able to get the pants off in less than a minute.

Face still buried in Red’s neck, Blue’s phalanges went down to fondle Red’s dripping magic.

Red keened, shoving his pussy onto Blue’s hand.

“yes yes yes yes…!” Red chanted, hands scraping along Blue’s shoulders, small claws leaving delicious scratches on the bone. Blue’s dick ached from the lack of attention, but he ignored it is he took his hands from Red’s magic, bringing it up to his mouth, making sure Red saw as he lapped it up.

The smaller skeleton responded with a high pitched whine, heart shaped eye lights trained on Blue’s hand.

Using Red’s distraction to his advantage, Blue slowly removed the tiny skeleton’s hands from his shoulders and grabbed both wrists in one of his hands, pinning them above Red’s head, forcing him to lay on his back sideways on the couch.

Blue maneuvered to lean over him horizontally, watching as Red squirmed and panted.

Not moments later, Blue used his grip on Red’s wrists to flip him over, onto his stomach. He then leaned closely over Red, forcing his rib cage up against Red’s back.

“THIS…” He said lowly, bringing his hand down hard on Red’s round magic, right on his ass, “IS FOR TEASING ME.”

Red cried out loudly, spine arching away from Blue for once, trying to get away from the sudden spike of pain.

… Before he moaned even louder, body collapsing onto the couch.

“... so good!” He muffled, face pressed into the fabric beneath him.

Blue grinned, breathing going a little funny as he was allowed to indulge in one of his favorite kinks with  _ Red _ of all monsters.

He brought his hand down in another swift smack, back onto the quickly darkening flesh of Red’s ecto-body.

“THAT’S FOR EDGING ME.”

Another cry followed by a long moan. By now, Red was attempting to struggle to his knees, putting his ass on display.

For the next few minutes, Blue spanked Red to his SOUL’s content, watching as the small monster whined and wiggled and trembled.

After he had his fill, Blue slapped Red’s gorgeous ass once more, “AND THAT’S FOR BEING SO GOOD DURING YOUR PUNISHMENT~”

Red was a babbling mess of ‘thank yous’ and ‘pleases’ and ‘blues’ as he wiggled his butt, pressing his own face into the couch, hiding his blush.

Blue could have exposed Red’s face to look at how thoroughly wrecked he was from just a few spanks, but he decided to indulge in his rougher side, instead pushing Red’s head down with the hand that was being used to pin Red’s hands, and using the other to lead his cock to Red’s dripping entrance, so wet that slick was running down his summoned thighs.

Blue didn’t hilt in one go.

Instead, he teased Red’s entrance with shallow thrusts between those thick thighs, letting Red’s muffled sounds of protest sound throughout the small dressing room as he went to town.

Just as Blue was getting worked up again, he stopped himself.

Red cried out desperately as all pleasure stopped.

Blue chuckled.

“SO GOOD FOR ME…”

Then, he pressed his length against Red’s cunt, slowly pushing in, free hand going to circle around Red’s clit.

The small skeleton’s knees trembled before they gave out, sending him crashing down to the couch again.

Blue simply pulled Red up with an arm around his rib cage with the hand being used to hold Red down. In this position, Red’s back was against Blue’s front, practically sitting on his cock.

“bluuuueeee!”

“SHHHH… DON’T WANT ANYONE TO HEAR, DO YOU?” Blue taunted, fondling both Red’s ribs and his clit as he rolled his hips upwards, slouched against the back of the couch, legs spread to accommodate the small monster in his lap.

“ah… ah…” Red whined, bringing one hand up to bite down on his phalanges to quiet himself, while the other went up and behind him to wrap around the back of Blue’s neck, putting himself on display.

Blue could just barely see the two of them in the small dressing room mirror, feeling his arousal amp up exponentially.

Feeling his end approaching yet again, Blue fucked Red faster and harder, trying to get them both off.

It was only moments before Blue felt Red’s cunt lock up around his dick as the small skeleton tensed and practically screamed around his own phalanges, coming copious amounts of slick down the both of them.

Blue himself was pratcially milked into orgasm, spilling so much cum inside Red that he was vaguely impressed.

The two of them fell back, Blue wrapping his arms around Red, who looked about two seconds from passing out.

“th.. thanks…. blue boy…” Red wheezed, bringing up a spit covered hand to pat Blue’s cheek bone.

Blue didn’t mind.

“NO PROBLEM… BUT… UH… ABOUT THE ROUTINE ...?”

Red laughed, nuzzling his nasal ridge into blue’s rib cage.

“fuck th’ routine. ‘m doin’  _ you _ fer the next few hours.”

… Blue was having much the same thoughts.

But he wanted to at least lock the door before they went at it again.

**Author's Note:**

> so
> 
> PHEW
> 
> got /that/ off my chest...
> 
> uh.....
> 
> yeah.....
> 
> baby's first smut???
> 
> idk if it was good or not, tell me in the comments??? or i guess if you don't want to leave a review, leave me an 'a' if you thought that it was okay or liked it or smth.
> 
> okay!! bye!!!


End file.
